


Cover art for 'Watson's Folly' by Diana Williams

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Diana Williams' story 'Watson's Folly'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Watson's Folly' by Diana Williams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watson's Folly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325779) by [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams), [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams). 



> I am a HUGE fan not only of Sherlock and omegaverse stories, but also of the queen of Regency era novels, Georgette Heyer. I first started reading her books as a teenager and have, by now, read them all at least once. I simply adore her work.
> 
> So, when I found a story that combined all three of these elements I was absolutely in alt. What I never expected though was that the story would be THIS well written, with such intricate worldbuilding, attention to detail and with THIS much period research having clearly been put into it. There simply aren't words.
> 
> I bow down before Diana Williams in true awe. Her attention to every detail makes a story that is not only a joy to read but has also been a major inspiration for me in my own omegaverse series, '[Where My Homage is Due](http://archiveofourown.org/series/128520)'. So much of the worldbuilding I myself have done for my series was inspired by her.
> 
> I only hope this tribute to her work finds favour with the lady herself.


End file.
